Talk to Me
by ILikeTurkey
Summary: Natsu and Gray and some dirty talk. 'Nuff said.
Gray stirred awake, attempting to get out of bed and make his way to the kitchen because fuck, he was hungry.

And Natsu is so goddamn heavy.

Gray couldn't even move an inch with the dragonslayer draped over him, resembling an unwanted blanket, snoring softly into his ear, oblivious to everything, including the struggle he's putting Gray through. Gray sighed deeply, pushing Natsu's chest until his back hit the bed, freeing himself from neck to waist. Natsu's legs were still wrapped around his thighs, preventing him to move any further, so Gray shifted his arms down to push away the dragonslayer's legs and head out of bed to make breakfast for the both of them. He released himself from Natsu's embrace and kicked his legs out to the side of the bed, flexing his toes to rid them of morning cramps. He slowly rotated his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head to work out his stiffness from being stuck in the same position for who knows how many hours. He yawned and stood up- just to be pulled back down.

Oh great, Natsu's awake.

Gray doesn't know how, but Natsu managed to take hold of his wrists and get them pinned underneath him, throwing a leg over Gray so that he's unable to struggle. Natsu pushes himself fully onto Gray, dropping his head to Gray's ear.

"Mornin.'" He whispers huskily, voice still hoarse from sleep.

"I'm hungry. Get off of me." Gray tried, but Natsu only hummed.

"Hungry," Natsu says thoughtfully, and his voice is rough and low and Gray's breath hitches, suddenly not wanting to get out of bed anytime soon.

" _I'm_ hungry, Gray. Been like that since last night, actually. Wanted to pin you down and spread you out across the bed and get my mouth on you. Kiss and lick and suck you all over because damn, _you taste so fucking good._ And the sounds you make- Oh the sounds you make drive me insane. Imma do that until you're begging, _princess_."

"Oh _hell_ ," Gray says quietly.

Natsu is hot and getting hard behind him, moving slightly so that his cock grinds against Gray's ass. Gray wiggled one of his hands free, and tries to reach down into his pajama pants, but Natsu is quick to find his wrist and pins it against the mattress. He's gone completely still, and _keeps fucking talking._

"You look and sound so damn sexy when you beg, Gray, did you know that? You'll stop forming words, _babble_ , stop making any sense when you get desperate. You'd promise me _anything_ , just so that I'd give you want. I fucking love it, but I won't let you cum that easy. It'll ruin the fun, you know?"

Gray desperately hopes the loud, drawn out moan- the only sound he can manage at the moment- is capable to display how he feels about that.

"I'm gonna fucking open you up and eat you out, I know you like that, Gray, because you make the hottest sounds when I do that," Natsu says boldly. "Imma spread you open with my mouth- do you think that I can make you cum by only using my tongue? Hmm...no fingers and I won't let you touch your cock, we've never tried that, huh Gray? Might be fun, keep going 'til your writhing and fucking desperate...I'm gonna make you _scream_ for me, Gray."

" _Oh fuck...shit,"_ Gray moans.

"You like that?" Natsu asks feigning innocence. This bastard knows exactly what he's doing to Gray.

"Yeah, I _know_ you'd like that. When I'll get you lax and moaning like you always do- _fuck_ \- I'll get my fingers in you, stretch you open well, see if I can get you to beg me to fuck you- and I know I can most definitely do that. You know how good you feel when I have my fingers plunged into you, fucking you slowly, especially when you're sensitive."

Gray whines, knowing exactly how good he feels when Natsu fingers him slowly (he'll never admit that, though.)

"I'll open you up good, and when you're ready for my cock, I'm gonna slide into you so fucking slow, let you savor it, and you're going to _scream_ for me, Gray. Wake up all of Fiore with that voice."

Gray's practically panting from the intensity of all of this, and hell, Natsu's not even touching him! And seriously, when did Natsu even care to start with the dirty talk? Gray's not complaining. Far from it, actually. Just surprised. Very surprised. Gray honestly wanted to ask Natsu where he learned to talk like that. He couldn't, of course. Right now, he was occupied by helplessly writhing and moaning, but that also works.

"Imma start off slow, let you get used to me first, but that won't take long, of course," Natsu says pleasantly. "I'm going to work you up, and then..." he leans down to tug Gray's ear with his teeth. " _I'm gonna fucking screw you until you can't walk straight."_

Gray gasped and shuddered, getting impossibility harder. He feels as he's going to die if Natsu doesn't touch him, if he doesn't do something about this. If he could just get his hands free...

"Yeah? I'll fuck you hard and fast, just the way you like it." Gray let out a shaky sigh. Seriously, if Natsu doesn't let him up now, he's afraid that he'll cum all over the sheets below him.

"But first, Natsu says cheerfully, rolling off of Gray and stood to the side of the bed, stretching. "You said that you were hungry, right? I'll go make breakfast for us, deal?" Gray blinked, not believing what just happened.

"No."

"No?" Natsu asks, looking at Gray curiously.

"No," Gray repeats while sitting up. "Fuck breakfast. You're gonna get your ass back over here and do everything you just said."

"I am?" Natsu says devilishly, stalking over to where Gray was sitting on the bed.

" _Hell yes you are,"_ Gray hisses, pulling Natsu closer and crashes their mouths together. He pulls back and licks his lips, and watches as Natsu does the same.

" _Ok, princess. Get ready."_


End file.
